My Seungie
by Lee Seungtae
Summary: re-publish My Seungie, soal.a aq salah pair ma cast, jadi kalau nerusin gk enak prasaan.a. Hyunseung diajak Kikwang bertanding makan bakso super pedas. siapa yg kalah harus mendapat hukuman. hukuman.a adalah jadi pembantu/namjachingu selama 1 bulan. kiseung, dongseob, 2 jun.


Tittle : My Seungie

Author : Lee Sungtae

Genre : Romance, Family, humor ( moga aja )

Rate : T

WARNING : yaoi, means boyXboy, Gaje, Typo

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

FF ini 150% dari saya,

Semua pemain milik Allah, saya hanya meminjamnya sebagai tokoh dalam FF saya.

Main cast : Lee Kikwang 17 tahun

Jang Hyunseung 17 tahun

Yang Yoseb 17 tahun

Son Dongwoon 17 tahun

Lee Junhyung (marga aq ganti) 22 tahun

Yoon Doojoon 23 tahun

dll

Pairing : kiseung

2Jun

Dongseob

Summary : Hyunseung bertanding makan bakso super pedas dengan Kikwang, siapa yang kalah

harus siap menerima hukuman. Jika Kikwang yang kalah, dia harus menjadi

pembantu Hyunseung selama 1 bulan sedangkan jika Hyunseung yang kalah dia

harus menjadi namjachingunya Kikwang selama 1 bulan.

Ingin tahu kelanjutannya? ayo dibaca…. Sebelumnya author minta maaf, pasti ceritanya Gaje n alurnya gak jelas, mianhe .,.

Happy readers …

CHAPTER 1

Duuk... sebuah bola basket mendarat di atas kepala seorang namja cantik yang sedang berjalan di tepi lapangan basket. Namja tersebut menggerutu kesal karena bola tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, dia ingin mencaci maki orang yang telah membuat dia terkena bola. Namun ketika dia berbalik badan, dia menemukan namja yang paling dibencinya sedang berdiridi depannya. "Oh jadi kau yang telah mendaratkan bola itu di kepalaku Lee Kikwang." Bentaknya dengan sangat marah, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu marah, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa yang menyebabkannyaseperti adalah Lee Kikwan, amarahnyasemakin naik.

"Dasar kau ...",sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Kikwang, namun Kikwang langsung menggigit jari telunjuk yang diarahkan kepadanya. " Aww...Apayang kau lakukan babo...", teriak Hyunseungyang tak lain namjayang jarinya digigit oleh Kikwang. Sontak semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya langsung memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Mianhe Seungi chagy,aku tidak sengaja mengenai bola di kepalamu dan masalahjarimu itu... salahmu sendiri mengacungkan padaku, jadiaku gigit saja." Jawab Hyunseung dengan wajah innocentnya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjjikan itu.", teriak Hyunseung pada Kikwang.

Namun Kikwang tidak menghiraukan dan malah menggoda Hyunseung, "Apa aku perlu menggendongmu ke UKS?" tanya Kikwang sambil mengelus kepala Hyunseung yang tadi terkena langsung mengibaskan tangan Kikwang dari kepalanya. "Jangan sentuh ako babo..." jawab Hyunseung dengan menatap Kikwang tajam.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya chagy, aku punya penawaran untukmu." Entah kenapa suatu ide sedang muncul di otak Kikwang yang langsung dicernanya dengan sangat baik. "Maksudmu?" tanya Hyunseung yang tak mengerti maksud Kikwang."Bagaimana kalau ku tantang kau makan bakso yang sanagt pedas?" tukas Kikwang sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya. "Hm..aku tak mengerti maksudmu"jawabHyunseung yangmasih bingung.

"Begini,kita bertanding makan bakso yang sanat pedas", jalas Kikwang. "Lalu?"tanya Hyunseung. "Siapa yang cepat dia yang menangdan yang lama dia yang kalah. Lalu yang kalah harus mau menerima hukuman" jelas Kikwang lagi. "Lalu hukumannya apa?" tanya Hyunseung pada Kikwang. "Terserah saja" jawab Kikwang sambil menaikkan bahunya.

**.**

**.**

Di otak Hyunseung langsung terpikir bahwa jika dia memenangkan pertandinagn tersebut dia ingin Kikwang menjadipembantunya selama 1 bulan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan chagy?" sambil megerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Hyunseung yang sedang tersenyum sendiri. "Aniya,sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjjikan itu. Oh ya, aku tahu... jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama 1 bulan" tukas Hyunseung dengan sangat bangga. "Mwo..." tanya Kikwang kaget. "Kalau tak mau ya sudah" jawab Hyunseung dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tiba-tiba suatu ide muncul lagi di otak Kikwang, ide ini benar-benar cemerlang baginya. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau yang kalah, kau harus mau menjadi namjachinguku selama 1 bulan chagy" tukas Kikwang dengan senyumyang sangat menawan (readers ngiler deh pokoknya kalau lihat ). "Mwo?Tapi baiklah" jawab Hyunseung dengan tegas.

Yoseob yang berada di samping Hyunseung langsung mencubit lengan kiri Hyunseung. "Aww...sakit Seobie" pekik Hyunseung yang mengetahui Yoseob telah mencubit lengannya. "Apa kau sudah gila? Jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi namjachingunya selama 1 bulan" bisik Yoseob pada telinga Hyunseung. "Tenang saja, ak yakin aku pasti akan menang" jawab Hyunseung meyakinkan temannya itu.

"Yah, kalau begitu besok pulang sekolah ku tunggu kau di kantin, kemudian kita mulai disana" kata kikwang sambil menunjuk kea rah kantin. "Baik" jawab Hyunseung dengan tegas.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu chagy, aku pergi dulu ya, nanti kalau kau kangen tinggal cari aku di kelas" kata Kikwang sambil mencolek dagu Hyunseung secara genit dan pergi dengan Dongoon meninggalkan Hyunseung dan Yoseob. "Sudah ku bilang jangan ….(author capek nulisnya, pasti readers udah tahu kan yang mau diomongin ma Hyunseung). Namun Kikwang tak menghiraukan Hyunseung yang menggerutu dan berterik-teriak itu.

**.**

**.**

Di kelas 3C …

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik Seungi? Jika kau kalah, itu sangat fatal" kata yoseob yang duduk di samping Hyunseung. "Ah, tenang saja Seobie, aku pasti menang melawan kunyuk satu itu" jawab Hyunseung dengan sangat PD.

"Ayo keluarkanselembar kertas, sekarang kita akan ulangan" teriak Junhyung sonsangnim yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Otomatis hal tersebut membuat semua siswa kaget dan berhamburan menuju ke bangkunya masng-masing.

**.**

**.**

Esok hari di sekolah …

Seorang namja sedang memakan permen lollipop saat memasuki gerbang depan Cube Senior High School. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang memeluknya dari belakang. " Hey, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan babo?" teriak Hyunseung sambil mengibaskan tangan Kikwang yang tadi melingjar di lahernya. " Baumu harum chagy, kau benar-benar harum" kata Kikwang sambil menghiruphirup bau badan Hyunseung. Hyunseung langsung mendorong wajah Kikwang menjauh darinya. "Sana pergi dasar babo!" bentak Hyunseung.

"Ah baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah ya chagy. Bye chagy, aku ke kelas duku ya, jika kamu masih kangen dating saja ke kelasku" kata kikwang dan pergi meninggalkan Hyunseung menuju kelasnya. Hyunseung yang mengerti hal tersebut langsung mengomel dan menggerutu tak jelas sampai di kelas. Alhasil, Yoseob yang berada di kelas menjadi korban semprot Hyunseung yang dari tadi sudah kesa setengah mati karena ulah Kikwang.

TBC dulu ya…..

Gomawo buat yg kemaren udah review . .*^^~. .

Oh ya readers, pasti FF.a gaje, gak nyambung, abal gitu kan.?

Mianhe ya readers, pasti tadi banyak salah tulis dan ejaan (maklum nilai bahasa Indonesia lee jelek…he)…

Oh ya, gomawo buat readers yang udah mau baca FF abal milik author ini. RCL biar author please^^ biar lee bisa buat next chap yang lebih baik lagi…. Gomawo . , .


End file.
